Everything Hurts
by elightate
Summary: This is a April - Jackson story. There is no stark.  What happens when April becomes sick, will she tell any one? or keep it to herself, what happens when it's too late, whose there to pick up all the pieces? i dont own anything! give it a go please:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

A/N: This is my first grey's anatomy fan fiction, so if It isn't very good I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I wanted to publish it because I think it's not that good:(  
>I'm not a great writer, and everyone's greys are so detailed!<br>Italics are the persons thoughts

"Morning April" Jackson said ad he rubbed his eyes tiredly. April sat looking into her bowl of cereal; it was as if she could hear nothing around her. "April?" Jackson asked again as he moved closer to her he waved his hand in her face trying to get her attention

April looked up in a daze, and tried to figure out what was going on "…Hey" was all that she managed to speak. Returning her focus back down to the bowl she picked up the metal spoon and circled it around the milk

Jackson watched as she sat staring down at her food before he spoke again "You alright April?" He asked as he approached the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal

"What?" She asked looking up at him

"Are you okay?" He asked again shaking his head as he poured the milk into his bowl. He started walking over to the table

"Yeah…..Yeah..I…I'm fine" April said looking around as she spoke. Jackson went and sat beside down April

"So, how has Alex been treating you since you broke up?" Jackson asked suspiciously

"Uh…Just like….everyone else…" April sunk further into her chair as she stopped eating and placed the spoon in the bowl

"So he hasn't been hassling you?" Jackson asked taking a mouthful of cereal

April looked in disgust as milk came out of the corner of his mouth, while he laughed at her look "No..his been treating me just the same, like before we even went out. And then yesterday. He asked me something weird about Dr. Robbins. Then he said something about Arizona and it was then that Dr Karev went away for a while then something bad happened with a patient and had to be rushed to surgery. I was all left out of the loop like usual. I don't think that Dr. Torres like me. She wouldn't look at me yesterday. Maybe it had something to do with that Derek asked me to scrub in instead of her… " April managed to ramble on leaving Jackson nodding his head even though he lost track of what she was saying.

"Right…" Jackson was now confused as he finished off the last bit of his cereal. He grabbed Aprils bowl as well and took it to the kitchen where he was joined by an sleepy Lexie.

"Morning" Meredith Smiled as she walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen

"Morning" They all replied tiredly. April got up and walked back up the stairs half ignoring everyone. "Is she okay?" Meredith asked. Everyone shook their head and looked at Jackson, because everyone knew that Jackson knew everything about April. They were best friends, and ofcourse everyone knows that best friends know everything about their bestfriends.

"I dont know" Jackson answered truthfully. They all scoffed at his answer and rolled their eyes, not knowing that Jackson was telling the truth

They all loaded into the car and set of the hospital. The busyness of the hospital made their faces light up with excitement, changing into their scrubs and white coats; they each made their ways to their different sections. April and Alex stuck together walking up to the Pediatric Ward. Hopping inside the lift they were joined by Dr Sloan, April moved towards the back of the lift and rested on the handrails that went around the side of the lift. Holding on tightly as the lift went up. The nausea coming from inside Dr Kepner's stomach kept getting worse and worse as it gradually went up. Alex looked over his shoulder to April, he face was pale, and she stood standing with her head down. Her hair fell around her face to hide the sickness, well at least she though it did, in fact it didn't and Alex was starting to think something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as he turned to face her, his arms crossed. Sloan overheard and turned to face April as well, giving her a concerned look

Nothingness is all that April could hear. The pounding in her head, made it a million times worse. She finally looked up, brushing the hair around her face behind her ear. She looked up into Alex's eyes "What?" she asked, not hearing one word he previously said

"I said, what's up? You're quiet Kepner. You're never quiet….never. So…What's wrong?" Alex asked as April let go of the handrail and brought herself into an upward position instead of slumping over.

"Oh…Nothing…Just tired…" April justified herself, although she felt like she'd been hit by car. Alex gave her a weird look and turned back around focusing on the metal doors in front of him. The feeling coming from inside her stomach made her feel like she was going to sick, if the lift ride was going to take any longer, she surely would, and vomit would be all over Alex Karev's white lab coat. As the doors opened, she quickly rushed out of them, banging shoulders with them, basically sprinting down the corridor 200m and making a quick left into the women's toilets April began emptying her stomach contents into the toilet, she sighed as she sat on the cold bathroom tiles. After a few minutes of sitting and pondering what could be wrong, April slowly got up and made her way out of the toilets. _I feel so much worse after throwing up_. April stood at the nurse's station, the feeling of nausea started to wear off and the feeling of pain on one side of her stomach became stronger and more persistent. _Great, here comes Alex. His such a jerk!_

"Where'd you run off to before?" Alex asked raising his eyebrow "Off to find Jackson?"

"What? No! I-I-I….I don't know what you're talking about" April was startled by Alex's mention of Jackson. Alex started to chuckle at her inability to talk when Jackson was mentioned.

"You're like a teenager with a crush Kepner, you're head over heels for him. It's sick, it makes me want to throw up" Alex snarled as he looked at the charts in front of him

April scoffed "Am not" She hissed back

"So totally are…Too bad he isn't chief resident, you could screw him to get better surgeries" Alex arrogantly said

"Shut up Alex. Just because I had sex with you once, doesn't mean you have to be like this to me. Just because I had sex with you in an on-call room doesn't mean i'm going to have sex with just anyone. You're the one who broke it off after we went out remember?" April shouted back, making all the nurses that were standing around turn to face them. She blushed in embarrassment as Karev laughed at her. She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes, and ran down the corridor.

"Kepner?" Arizona asked stopping April as she ran down the corridor, she could tell something was definitely wrong with April. The only time Kepner ran was when something was wrong. April stopped in front of Arizona, keeping her head down, she didn't want Arizona seeing her, she didn't want anyone to see her. In fact not even Jackson could make her feel better, sickness and severe pain joined with the arrogant Alex made her feel like total shit. "What's wrong?" Arizona asked concerned

April shook her head "I….I….Don't…I don't want to…talk about it…..Please…Please don't make me talk about it" Her hands were shaking, as she kept her head down, not showing Arizona her pale face, her hands held onto her stomach as the pain ripped through more stronger this time. She bent further over making Dr. Robbins become more concerned.

"April….April…Go sit down for a while…Go to a on-call room" Arizona said concerned as she placed her hand on April's shoulder, trying to sus out what was wrong with the young doctor. Kepner nodded her head and continued walking down the corridor. Opening the on-call room she sighed relief when the room was empty, grabbing a seat on one of the beds she lied on her side, curled up in a little ball wishing the pain to go away. Closing her eyes for a brief time and re-opening everything had become distorted and blurry, becoming scared April pulled herself up with little strength that she had and made her way slowly out to the nurse's station, because let's face it, Collapsing in the Pediatric ward with doctors and nurses running through the corridor definitively beats collapsing in an on-call room where you could be lying dead for ages before someone came in.

(….)

"Dr Kepner, are you okay?" A female nurse asked as she noticed how pale April was becoming. April nodded her head, trying to focus on her charts, while her stomach felt like it was exploding. The pain ripped through her lower stomach as Alex walked by. She unable to move to get his attention and felt like she was going to be sick

"A…Alex" She whispered being the loudest that her voice would allow her too, after a few failed attempts she decided to give up

"Dr Kepner?" The female nurse asked again, bringing her body closer to hers. April shook her head and let out a loud moan before collapsing onto the ground. "Dr Kepner!" The nurse shouted as the young female collapsed in front of her. "Dr. Kepner?" The nurse asked shaking her shoulders; she looked up noticing Karev halfway down the hallway "Dr Karev!" The nurse shouted. Alex didn't hear a word, before he heard the multiple shoutings of his name. "What?" He asked shouting arrogantly. He turned around noticing a large crowd of people in a circle. He started walking before he noticed that it was April lying on the floor, his walk quickly turned into a run as he bolted down the corridor, before crouching down next to April.

"April…April can you hear me?" Alex asked as he brushed the hair of her face, and felt for a pulse. "What happened?" Alex asked concerned as he looked up at the nurses that were surrounding April and him.

"She was just standing there, she went really pale. Then she groaned in pain, she just collapsed" The female nurse told Karev, as more people joined around making Alex even more agitated

"Everyone back off! And somebody page Dr. Robbins" Alex shouted annoyed at the large crowd around him, but no one moved he could just hear the whispers of gossiping nurses circling around him "Everyone back off!" he shouted again making all the nurses flee except a few. "April, if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand for me?" Alex asked as he gripped onto Aprils hand after feeling nothing for a few seconds, he shook his head concerned.

"mmm" April groaned in pain, as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was still blurry to her, as a huge blur appeared beside her she tried blinking several times, finally everything became sort of clear and she could just make out that it was Alex Karev crouching beside her. Rolling onto her side and clutching he stomach in pain, she groaned as it ripped through her stomach yet again.

"April, where does it hurt?" Alex asked as he carefully pulled her back onto her back. April shook her head crying in pain and rolled into a ball again clutching her stomach "April…Come on tell me where it hurts" Alex asked again as he rubbed her forehead "What rooms free?" He impatiently asked the nurse who was standing around doing nothing

"Two and I've paged Dr. Robbins" The female nurse said. Alex quickly pulled April up bride style and pulled her into his chest walking off and heading into room 2. Gripping onto Alex's scrubs tightly, April started to feel light headed again and started to close her eyes slowly, which grabbed Alex's attention

"April….April….Keep your eyes open April" Alex said as he placed her gently onto the hospital bed. He placed the oxygen mask over her face and began to start hooking her up the equipment. Arizona came running in, and stopped breathlessly when she saw April lying motionless on the bed

"What the hell happened?" Arizona asked concerned, as she snapped into action and started to check the young doctors breathing

"I don't know….The nurse said something that she groaned and then she collapsed" Alex said as he started to press onto her stomach. "We need an ultra-sound; she was clutching her stomach before she passed out again". Alex quickly pulled the ultra-machine out and started to put the gel on Aprils stomach, Arizona took over, snatching the equipment out of his hand.

"mmm" April started groaning and cringing in pain as she slowly began to wake up, she tried to roll herself into a ball, but was stopped by Karev making her lie straight.

"April, I know you're in a lot of pain, where about is it?" Alex asked as he tried to calm her down, sweat dripped of her forehead as she cried out in pain

April began taking deep short breaths in between her words "it's…it's….my lower….But it hurts all over now…Make it stop…Please make it stop" Arizona started to run the equipment over her lower stomach, analysing as she went by. Alex rubbed April forehead trying to calm her down, but shortly after the pain became even more severe and she started screaming in pain.

"It's okay April, were going to make you better. Just try and calm down for me….I want you to take nice deep breaths". April shook her head as the tears rolled down her face and starting screaming again

"We need to get her to surgery now!" Arizona shouted over Aprils screams in pain.

"April….April listen to me honey, we need to get you to surgery. You have an ectopic pregnancy. You're tube has ruptured we need to operate" Arizona told her as Alex started to wheel her out of the room. Crying in pain April held out her hand which Alex quickly gripped.

"It's okay April….You're going to be fine" Alex tried re-assuring her as they were in the lift.

(…)

"How is she?" An out of breath Jackson asked as he ran into April's room a few hours later

"shhh!" Arizona hissed as she gently pulled the blanket back up to keep Kepner warm. Jackson moved closer and pulled a chair up beside her bed. "She had an ectopic pregnancy" Arizona said as she scribbled stuff down on Aprils chart. Jackson rubbed April's forehead, and sat with her concerned as the hours passed.

"Jack..son?" April asked as she slowly opened her eyes, she gripped tightly onto his hand that was already holding onto hers.

"Yeah, April. It's me…You needed surgery…You had an ectopic pregnancy" He tried to tell her as calmly as he could. Slowly getting out of his chair, he made his way up onto the bed with April; he gently placed his arms around her warm body and pulled her in smoothly to his chest, trying not to hurt her after having surgery.

"I…..I didn't even know I was pregnant" April said shakily as her eyes welled up with tears

"Hey…hey it's okay" Jackson said as he wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks "Try and get some sleep for me"

"I don't want to be alone" April cried into his chest as she grabbed onto his shirt

"I'm not going to leave you Kepner" Jackson said before he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Slumping further into the bed, he lied down as April laid beside him. Her head fell perfectly onto his chest as she lay listening to his heart beat loud beneath his chest. The sound made her feel safe as she drifted slowly off to sleep. Arizona walked in and a huge smile appeared on her face seeing Jackson holding her tightly and protected

"Hey" She whispered to Jackson who was watching her walk in and running his fingers through Aprils brown hair "How was she when she woke up?" Arizona asked as she checked her chart

"Yeah she was okay…Wasn't really with it…Arizona…She didn't even know she was pregnant" Jackson told her concerned, Arizona sighed as thoughts ran through her mind

"Does she know who the father would have been?" Arizona asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Jackson shook his head "Was she okay about it though?" Dr. Robbins asked as she rubbed Aprils leg.

"She wasn't that bad. Better than I thought she would" Jackson said as he looked up and smiled at Arizona. A few minutes later, Alex walked into the room carrying flowers but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that Arizona and Jackson were in the room. Both of them looked up and gave Alex a weird look

"Karev. Are they….flowers?" Arizona asked speechless taking them out of Alex's hands and walking over to the table beside April's bed and placing them in a jug of water

"Yeah...What of it?" Alex snarled as he stood with his hands in his pockets

"Well, you never show any concern for Kepner anymore. So what's with the flowers?" Arizona pondered but knew exactly what was going on as Jackson didn't show any interest in his presence.

"I do so care for Kepner…And as for the flowers…Don't you buy sick friends who are in hospital flowers?" Alex asked rhetorically as he glared down at Arizona who had her eyebrow raised at him

"You…Alex Karev. Care for April Kepner? No.. see the thing is. You knocked her up, you got her in this position and this is why you are here, you feel bad...Am I right?" Arizona asked crossing her arms and standing in front of Alex tapping the top of her foot on ground creating a loud tapping noise.

Alex scoffed and walked out of the room shaking his head as he walked down the hallway. "Hey..How's April?" Meredith asked as she walked up to Alex with Lexie and Derek.

"She's sleeping" Alex said continuing on his route down the corridor.

Review pleaaase:) x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Italics are their thoughts. I hope this chapter is good enough

Chapter two:

**9:00pm April Kepner's room**

Jackson carefully slumped further into the hospital bed were April was lying next to him. April started to stir as he moved; she thought that he was moving away from her, so she gently gripped onto his blue scrubs willing for him to stay. He gently brushed his fingers through her brown hair that was lying on his chest as he rested his head on the cushiony pillow behind his head. Looking down at April, he smiled at how close they had become. Slowly he began to close his eyes and fell asleep holding onto April's hand. Shortly after Dr. Robbins and Dr. Karev walked into the room, Arizona's face immediately lighting up with happiness when she saw how cute they looked. Alex just grunted and made his way to her side. Dr. Robbins pulled the sheet that was April had on her and pulled it towards the end of her bed so she could access the young doctor's stomach. Gently touching around the wound Arizona was happy with what she felt and saw, after making Karev check all her vitals she pulled the blanket back up and onto April and Jackson before they both walked out, turning the lights off as they went by.

"Why do you reckon April didn't tell us she was in pain? Because she would have been in a lot of pain before she collapsed" Arizona asked Alex concerned as she scribbled on her charts before handing them over to the nurse behind the computer

"I don't know" Alex said agitated and began to walk off, he made it half way down the hallway before Arizona wheeled up on her heelys and stopped before him

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked

"Nothing. Why?" Alex asked annoyed at Arizona's presence. He just wanted to go home, it'd been a long day, and April was on his mind the whole day

"You've been off your game all day since April collapsed" Arizona said trying to break Alex Karev

"Okay…Alright, I've been worried about her all day. I can't get her out of my mind, thinking that I caused her to be in that position. I should have known something was wrong this morning when she wasn't herself" Alex confessed to Arizona

Arizona sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder re-assuringly "Look Alex, this wasn't your fault. I know you still have feelings for her"

Alex scoffed "I do not have feelings for her"

Arizona put a huge smile on her face "Of course not, whatever you say" She took a few steps before she started wheeling herself down the corridor

"Chicks" Alex scoffed shaking his head.

**The following morning**

"Hey, how you feeling?" Arizona asked as she looked up from her charts to see a waking April.

April rubbed her eyes tiredly and tried not to move so she didn't wake Jackson up "Okay…I guess" she responded quietly

Arizona went and sat on a free part of the bed next to her and studied the look on her face "Are you still in pain?" she asked worried

April shook her head "My incision just hurts still and I feel nauseous, but I'm okay" she tried to show a smile to relieve Arizona's worry

"Okay, well you can be discharged tomorrow. Alex and I will get you up and walking sometime today" Arizona said being her perky self. She hopped up and exited the room, to find Meredith, Lexie and Derek waiting outside

"How is she?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, she's good. You can go in if you want" Arizona said before she wheeled herself off and around to the nurse's station

"I'll see if she wants visitors" Meredith said before she entered the room quietly. "Hey" She whispered to April

"Hey" April smiled back

"Are you up for visitors?" Meredith asked taking a seat next to her

April shook her head "I have to wake Jackson up, or he'll be late. I don't really want people seeing me like this"

"Were your friends, we don't care what you look like" Meredith responded. She placed her hand on Aprils to make her feel comfortable

"Please..No one" April pleaded as Jackson began to stir. Meredith nodded and with that she left the young doctors room and headed out to tell Derek and Lexie "She…uh..She doesn't want to see anyone. She's still really tired"

"Is she okay?" Lexie asked concerned

Meredith nodded "She just doesn't want visitors at the moment. Come on let's go" Meredith responded ushering Derek and Lexie to get a move on.

Moments later Jackson awoke to see an already awake April resting on him "Hey. How long have you been awake?" he sat up trying not to move April beside him

"Not very long. You don't start work for an hour, so you won't be late" She responded smiling

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jackson asked as he rubbed her head

"Good" She looked up, her whole body felt warm and fuzzy. Alex never once made her feel this good; it was different when she was around Jackson.

"That's good babe" Jackson responded "I better get going. Go have some breakfast before I start"

"Okay" April replied

"I'll come back and see you later" He whispered into her ear before he got up, he started walking towards the door before he fiercely turned on his heel of his shoe and went beside April giving her a soft kiss on her forehead before smiling and walking back out of the door.

"Hey, you can help me get April up and walking today" Arizona said as she stood in front of Alex outside a patients room

"Yeah, like she will really want me to be picking her up and helping her to walk" Alex grunted as he took the charts that were in Arizona's hand

"Oh suck it up Karev. You're the one with the problem" Arizona said, being rude but being able to make it come out perky.

(…..)

"Afternoon April. Ready to get up and walking?" Arizona's perky nature made Alex cringe and his face to become all scrunched up.

"Uh…..Yeah…Okay.." April's answer didn't really make Arizona feel that she was ready, but she knew that she had to get her up and walking sometime so she took it as a giant excited yes

"Now you know you will most likely feel extremely dizzy when you first get up, and you will be unsteady on your feet. Most likely fall, that's why Karev is our man" Arizona replied ushering Alex to Aprils bedside. April slowly lowered her legs onto the ground, holding on tightly to the cold metal railing that went around her bed. She looked up to man that stood in front of her and nodded her head, he gently placed his hands on her waist and slowly lifted her up. Blurriness started to form in front of her, she shook her head as Alex watched down.

"Alex hold her tighter!" Dr. Robbins shouted as she practically jumped over to his side and started rubbing Aprils back

"I've got her Dr. Robbins!" Alex shouted angered as he glared of to Arizona, annoyed at the fact that Arizona was treating him as if he didn't know what to do

"April are you okay?" He looked down to see her hand gripping tightly onto his scrubs, she responded by looking up and nodding

"Alright, let's go again" Arizona said jumping up onto the bed and crossing her legs

"I..I can't" April mumbled

Arizona looked worried at Alex then back to April "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's too painful. I don't want to do it" April cried as she stood back out of Alex's arms and rested back onto the bed

"Alex. How about I just do this and you can do my post-ops" Arizona said insisting that he leaves the two alone. Alex nodded and walked out, leaving the two doctors alone.

"Okay, Alex is gone. Now let's get back up and walking" Arizona said jumping off the bed and gripping onto April's arms.

"Alright, ready?" Arizona asked the young doctor

April nodded her head "Yeah…Thanks for making Karev leave" this time April showed a smile which made Arizona smile before she helped her friend move across the room. At first April was a bit un easy on her feet, but with the help of Arizona she was able to feel more steadier as she moved across the room.

Having writrs block don't know what else to write….or if I'll keep going. GREYS IS REALLY HARD TO WRITE FOR!:(


End file.
